


SasuHina Month Day Nineteen || Blind Date

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata does NOT need a boyfriend, but Ino's not going to leave her alone until she tries this, is she? Well...here's hoping she ends up with someone tolerable...





	SasuHina Month Day Nineteen || Blind Date

She really doesn’t see what all the fuss is about. Sure, she’s currently the only one in her friend group not seeing anyone, but it’s not like she’s _desperate_. The way they talk, you’d think she was dying!

“I’m just focusing on _myself_, okay?”

“...mhm,” Ino had replied, a brow perked in clear disbelief. “And you know that part of that is being happy, right?”

“...a-and?”

“And, that means going out! Meeting people! Getting _laid_,” the blonde cackled as Hinata went bright red in the face.

“I-I don’t think -!”

“Look, Hinata...you never dated anyone in high school. You never dated anyone in college. And now here you are, a year out of your education, and you’re still the singlest pringle I know. You really don’t feel any need to break that streak?”

“No,” the Hyūga huffs, clearly on the defensive. “I...I have work to do!”

“Work isn’t all you should be doing! You need to have _fun_, Hinata -”

“I _do_ have fun -!”

“Yeah, right. When was the last time you did something _of your own volition_ to enjoy yourself? In other words...when it wasn’t me, or Sakura, or Tenten dragging you out for your own good before you completely disappeared?” Chin in her hand, Ino gave her friend a full-lipped pout. “I don’t want to see you become some sort of recluse, ‘nata. I get being introverted, and I get enjoying your work…! But girl, you need to get out and _live_ a little! Your life’s gonna pass you by!”

Pausing and staring down at the planter in her hands, Hinata heaves a small sigh. “...I’m...content as I am. If...if I start dating someone, that’s a whole other person, a whole other...existence I have to keep track of, and maintain, and -”

“Hinata,” Ino cut in, tone exasperated. “You’re reading into this too much. Yeah, dating is a partnership. But you care about your friends, don’t you? You don’t find that to be too much, right? Dating is like that. Just...with a few extra aspects that grow as you grow. Look...I think you should just...go out and meet someone! See how it goes! If you hate it, then...fine. Be a hermit,” she teased. “...but I just wanna see you be happy. Like how Sakura makes me happy, how Neji makes Tenten happy. Right?”

“...I g-guess so…”

“Okay. Good. I’ll poke around my social circle fringes for someone you might like.” A baby blue eye winked. “We’ll find you someone to have a lil blind date with! No pretense, just a whim.”

Not looking entirely convinced, Hinata had just...nodded. Fine. She’d give it a try. And then maybe her friends would leave her alone.

Hence why she’s now sitting in a little cafe as directed, tucked in a corner table and just...waiting. She spent far too long on an outfit and a bit of makeup, feeling like a stranger in her own skin. Until today, she couldn’t remember the last time she wore a dress, or bothered with makeup.

Part of her wonders if that means she’s making a false first impression.

Waiting is agony, but she refuses to get out her phone, not wanting to look impatient or bored. So, in typical Hinata fashion, she just sits and idles awkwardly.

Every time the door opens, she stiffens, but again and again she’s passed by. Well...maybe they stood her up. If...if they aren’t here in ten more minutes, she’s leaving! She can do that...right?

“Uh...Hinata?”

Jolting and glancing up, she beholds a face that rings a distant bell. She...knows this guy. Didn’t they go to high school together…? “Y-? Uh...yes?”

“Hey...I’m Sasuke. Ino, uh...set this up, right?”

“Yes! I’m...the other half of this, I-I guess,” she replies sheepishly, managing a nervous smile. “It’s...it’s nice to see you again! It’s...been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Gingerly sliding in the seat next to her, he glances around. “Look, uh...Ino didn’t force you into this, did she?”

“Well...she was very..._adamant_. But no, she didn’t, um - I decided to come.”

To her surprise, he seems to relax a bit. “Okay.”

“Was she...very pushy with you?”

“Nah, not really.”

Hinata’s head tilts. Something ignites a curiosity in her. “I...I see. Well, um…”

Before she can speak more, a waitress comes and asks for drink orders. Hinata gets iced tea, Sasuke asking for coffee.

“So...why _did_ you come, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Pausing at the question, Hinata replies, “...well, Ino has been, um...suggesting I try to, y’know..._branch out_ a bit more. She said she’d find someone she’d sort of...filter for me? We’re good friends, so...I-I trust her judgment.”

“Huh...okay.”

“Can I...ask you the same thing?”

Apparently not expecting that, Sasuke freezes, and...a hint of pink blooms in his cheeks. “Just, uh...same, I guess.”

...didn’t he just say Ino hadn’t been pushy with him? Hinata can’t help but perk a brow, and he realizes he’s not convincing her.

A hand passes back through his hair. “I...might’ve asked her for some help.”

“...help?”

His expression fractures a bit, looking flustered. “You -? I mean...back in high school, I thought -? Ah shit, I’m screwing this up…” Sighing, he drags his palm down his face. “...I always thought you were really...cute. Back then. But I couldn’t -. Well...it never panned out. I recently moved back into the city, and she told me you were still here, and...I let it slip. She wouldn’t let it go, so...I asked if she’d help me...get to know you better.”

Eyes widening, Hinata blinks. He...he liked her…? All the way back then? Her own visage starts to go rosy. “I...I-I see.”

“Sorry if that was, like...creepy, or not what you wanted to get into. If that’s -”

“S-Sasuke…” Making sure he’s quiet, she gives a small smile. “I-I don’t think it’s...creepy. I mean, it’s not quite a b-blind date, but...that’s okay. Better, if anything. I’m g-glad I at least know _of_ you, honestly.” Her head ducks demurely. “...I’d...like to get to know you.”

“...yeah?”

“Yeah…!”

Relief wilts his shoulders. “Well...okay. Cool. Uh...where should we start?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe we can just...w-wing it?”

“...okay. Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess this isn’t 100% a blind date, but...hopefully it still fits the prompt? xD I’m a big sucker for Sasuke being the one initially with feelings for Hinata, hence having it here. Time for Hinata to find out what she’s been missing!
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
